


a cupid's guide to surviving mercury in retrograde

by donsdoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, anti cupid!Doyoung, cupid!Jaehyun, switch!dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsdoie/pseuds/donsdoie
Summary: Featuring metaphorical arrows, velvet suits, broad shoulders and a very special guest!As told and written by Jeong Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 49
Kudos: 365





	a cupid's guide to surviving mercury in retrograde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bIueberrypeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIueberrypeach/gifts).



> unbeta'd.
> 
> truth be told, i don't know much about the stars and astronomical phenomena but i did a little bit of research and now here we are.
> 
> please don't expect much! this is my sad attempt at humor hah
> 
> _gj,_
> 
> _got out of my fic writing slump because of your genius[prompt](https://twitter.com/bIueberrypeach/status/1322026564322684930). thank you, really. i hope i gave it justice._

**1\. No matter what, stick to routine and don't succumb to any type of distraction...**

Contrary to popular belief, the busiest month for a full-time cupid isn't actually February.

For someone like Jaehyun, who lives and breathes being a cupid, who has been pairing humans up for as long as he could remember and making sure there isn’t a shortage in love, the busiest time of the year is towards the Holiday season.

That is when the mortals get antsy and extra lonely. That is usually when the reality that they have no one to share their accumulated blessings with inevitably culminate. And that is when the influx of pings and requests flood Jaehyun’s desk with promises of taking their next relationships seriously, or that they will never take love for granted ever again.

Being innately hopeless romantic, Jaehyun just gives in. Working long hours tracking the senders, days of research for the best probable match, making sure both parties are present at the exact time Jaehyun shoots his metaphorical arrow to hit them both square in the chest. Maybe if the arrows were real, Jaehyun would enjoy his job more.

Alas, the job of a cupid isn’t all angel wings, cherub babies, diapers and high accuracy in hitting the target.

Now, here’s the thing.

Juggling work at the busiest time of the year isn’t the actual problem. Jaehyun has no qualms in spending his free time in the office after work or during the weekend to ensure that he isn’t running behind on his quota. No, the real problem is the _distraction_ that - like clockwork - presents itself almost at the same time as when the volume of calls increases.

A distraction in the form of one infuriatingly handsome face, legs that go on for days, a tiny waist that is a beautiful contrast to his shoulders that are as broad as the pacific and, to top it all off, a mouth that has the power to will Jaehyun into a state of submission. On his knees and all.

This is where Jaehyun finds himself, Halloween Eve. In a dingy, dimly-lit bathroom with the bane of his existence fucking his mouth, obscene squelching sounds echoing throughout the space. If Jaehyun wasn’t so busy having the time of his life, he would have half the mind to get up and walk away.

But he never does. Not once since he and Doyoung started fooling around.

Jaehyun could blame the stars, could blame the fact that mercury is in retrograde that’s why he is once again a walking ball of bad decisions, but deep inside he knows he wants this as much as the other does. If not more.

“That’s right, baby, just like that," the smug bastard coos from above him.

As he is about to remove his mouth from the offending dick to retort, he feels Doyoung grab a fistful of his hair to lock him in place. Jaehyun isn’t sure if he should be flattered or annoyed that Doyoung has come to know him well enough now, that he has come to learn about the right buttons to push to rile Jaehyun up. He hates it so much but he also can’t help but be hard at the thought. Gods, Jaehyun is just _so horny._

And so, for the nth time since this arrangement started, he lets Doyoung release all over his face.

In all fairness, despite his cocky demeanor and annoying ever-present smirk, Doyoung is a good lover. Amazing, even. He constantly makes sure Jaehyun is not doing anything he doesn't want to do (which is not a lot. Jaehyun is just about ready for anything when it comes to Doyoung), asks if Jaehyun is comfortable and most importantly, Doyoung makes sure Jaehyun also gets off every time they meet.

So, as soon as he comes down from the high, Doyoung hooks both hands under Jaehyun's armpits, lifts him up and ushers him towards the sketchy sink where he proceeds to yank down Jaehyun's trousers and boxers in one go. Oh, Jaehyun likes where this is going. He likes it _a lot._

Five minutes into letting Doyoung eat him out, just as Doyoung hits _that_ spot, Jaehyun jolts forward and lets out an obscene whine. Knowing what's about to happen next, Jaehyun takes a page from Doyoung's book and grabs a handful of the man's raven hair and doesn't give him the opportunity to gloat.

Seemingly having given up, Doyoung continues his attack on Jaehyun's asshole and he's so, so close that he starts letting his guard down again and–

The tongue in his ass withdraws completely and Jaehyun is left gaping, in utter disbelief. "What the hell, Doyoung?"

Standing up, Doyoung braces both arms on either side of his thighs, caging him in. "You looked like you were about to come."

"That is exactly the point!"

Doyoung leans in and steals a kiss, light and chaste, before whispering in Jaehyun's ear, "Why are you in such a rush, baby?"

Jaehyun should hate it, he really should. But instead, Doyoung's words make it even harder to say no.

Nevermind that he has deadlines to meet and dozens of people to make fall in love tomorrow.

Groaning in defeat (let the record state that he willingly let Doyoung have this win!), Jaehyun drags Doyoung's face back in and kisses him.

"You better let me finish," Jaehyun huffs in between kisses.

The sound of Doyoung's laughter fills the room and for a moment, Jaehyun forgets that the man before him is the epitome of everything he should stand against. It's melodious and beautiful, both the sound and the feeling that bubbles up underneath the surface of Jaehyun's chest.

"When have I not?" Doyoung slips a finger in him, testing, and when Jaehyun mewls, lewd and wet, he continues in that sure-fire tone of his that only Doyoung can pull off, "Don't worry, baby. I'm just getting started."

Ah, who is he kidding.

Jaehyun has never once wanted to say no to Kim Doyoung.

**2\. (cont. of 1) Especially when said distraction is basically sex on legs.**

They meet in the most mundane way possible. Or, at least, as mundane as a meeting between a cupid and an anti cupid could get.

By the association's rules and regulations, Jaehyun is required to attend a seminar with all his fellow cupids at least three times a year. Four, if the higher ups think that not enough humans have fallen in love that year.

Most would think that that's excessive. Jaehyun's coworker, Jaemin, certainly thinks so. "If I have to hear about how life-changing love is for those damn mortals one more time, I swear I'm going to rally up the troops and start a strike."

Jaehyun hums more to show his hoobae support, not so much as in agreement, patting the blonde’s head softly as an added sympathy effect.

See, Jaehyun isn’t like most cupids. He isn’t just there because he was created by the Universe to make sure that the supply of love never runs out. Jaehyun actually believes deep in his heart that even if he was born as something else, he would still be in love with love as much as he is now.

He also most certainly enjoys attending these workshops. To learn new things about the ever-changing world, of course. It’s definitely _not_ because almost every time they hold their conferences, the other side - whose agents are hotter than the scrooges Jaehyun has to deal with on a daily basis - seems to conveniently be holding their own conference too.

It’s especially _not_ because one of them has caught Jaehyun’s eye. Or that he can’t stop thinking about said creature’s tiny waist and nice, perky bum since the first time Jaehyun saw him.

No, the guy is most definitely _not_ Jaehyun’s reason for why he is always eager and willing to attend these darn seminars so much.

It's the last day, and they are given free time to roam around that year's chosen venue. Jaemin left him minutes earlier to look for either his friends or a potential client. Who knows what goes on inside the kid's head sometimes.

As someone who loves the sun, Jaehyun stays on their spot outside, lounging by the bar pool with a drink in hand. He's soaking up as much vitamin D as he can, face tilted up towards the sun.

With his eyes still closed, he feels the chair beside him rattle and then settle down as the weight of a body silences it.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this seat."

Jaehyun mentally snorts and is about to tell the stranger off, but then he opens his eyes, takes one look at The Guy and Jaehyun is all but ready to bend over and be taken from behind.

Before he can think things through, Jaehyun is already blurting out, "No, not at all."

Seemingly charmed (it's the dimples, Jaehyun is sure of it), the stranger smiles and reaches out a hand for him to shake, "Kim Doyoung, anti cupid."

This time, Jaehyun actually snorts out loud. Too bad. So much for bending over. "Do you do that with everyone you meet?"

"What do you mean?" Doyoung raises a brow in question.

Waving vaguely, Jaehyun says, "You know. Introducing yourself like you're some hotshot, gods-given gift to mankind."

The surprise is evident on Doyoung's ~~handsome~~ face. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Jaehyun decides to end this conversation once and for all, the headache is not worth the hassle that comes with hooking up with an anti cupid, even infuriatingly handsome ones. Sliding off the bar stool, Jaehyun stretches his arms, making sure his shirt lifts a little to show his happy trail. He then looks at Doyoung square in the eye and introduces himself, "I'm Jeong Jaehyun, cupid."

Where he expects disgust, Jaehyun is met with delight instead. "I've never spoken to a cupid in person before. You aren't what I had pictured in my head. Interesting."

Curiosity truly killed the cat. "What do you mean by that?"

Doyoung merely looks at him lazily, eyes half closed and shrugs, "I don't know… With the way you are standing all the way there, looking like you are ready to bolt any minute now… It kinda makes me think you have no interest in what I have to say."

It's a challenge, a bait. Jaehyun shouldn't bite. He really shouldn't.

"I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me what you meant by what you said earlier."

As if he has won this round (which, okay, maybe he did if Jaehyun really thinks about it), Doyoung beckons him closer so he can whisper into Jaehyun's ear, "Wouldn't you like to know, _Jeong."_

That's it; Jaehyun's undoing. That's all it took for him to crumble and surge forward, lips hesitating when he's a couple of inches away from the target, until he gets his consent in the form of two hands grabbing onto the lapel of his hawaiian print shirt.

They meet in the middle, hungry and wanting. It's full of tongue immediately, mouths slotting perfectly, giving and taking, definitely inappropriate considering the location. Only pulling back long enough to ask each other where their rooms are located and deciding whose room is closer.

Stumbling out the elevator and down a narrow hallway, he feels Doyoung fish for his room key from the back pocket of his flared jeans. Jaehyun is still nipping at his neck when Doyoung halts his movements and looks at him properly.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Something inside Jaehyun flutters but he pays it no mind for now, the lust overpowering every other thought process.

Shaking off the hands that are clutching at his biceps, Jaehyun moves forward and trails a hand down Doyoung's clothed chest, past his navel, before cupping the raging hard on the anti cupid's definitely sporting now. Eyes unwavering, Jaehyun replies, "I'm sure. Are you?"

It's the first time Doyoung gives him an actual smile and it's so breathtakingly beautiful that Jaehyun takes the time to make a silent promise to fish that smile out of the other again. Sometime in the future. Preferably after they've fucked.

Doyoung pushes the door open with his foot and pulls Jaehyun with him, kissing him once more. Dirty and wet. Exactly how Jaehyun likes it.

The door swings close behind him, the sound it makes as it automatically locks is that one of finality.

Jaehyun hasn't looked back since.

If only he wasn't so hooked from their first encounter. Then maybe there wouldn't even be a need to make this list right now. ****

**3\. Don’t get swayed by sweet words.**

The first time Doyoung calls him pretty, it's several years into the never ending cycle.

He calls Jaehyun pretty while they were cuddling post coitus. It's an off-handed remark, but one that's spoken with so much sincerity in his eyes and no bite in his tone, that Jaehyun actually has to take a moment to reply.

Jaehyun doesn’t remember what he was able to respond with the moment he got his bearings back.

What he does remember is spending the night alone in bed, tossing and turning, a single word playing on repeat in his head.

_Pretty. Pretty. Pretty._

Jaehyun has always known he's above average in the looks department and is used to people calling him cute or handsome or _pretty._ But there's something about the way Doyoung said it that just doesn't sit well with him.

For the rest of the night, Jaehyun mulls over everything he knows about Doyoung and their current set up.

_Kim Doyoung. Age: unknown. Likes: old ballad songs, cooking, and taking pictures of the right side of his face. Dislikes: physically moving if it doesn't involve sex, cucumbers, and public displays of affection. Occupation: anti cupid._

_Kim Doyoung who he was just with hours ago, eating dinner and then eating each other out. Kim Doyoung who made him come five times in a span of three hours. Kim Doyoung who makes him feel so good about himself. Kim Doyoung who called him pretty._

_Kim Doyoung who, in a moment of weakness, Jaehyun told about how much he loves his job and all the couples he plans to pair up tomorrow._

By the time the sun has risen, it has never been more clear to Jaehyun.

Of course.

Doyoung wants to distract him from doing his job. Maybe even from their very first meeting.

That is Doyoung's role as an anti cupid, after all.

But now that he is onto him, Jaehyun vows not to make it easy for Doyoung anymore.

_Pretty my ass._

**4\. Velvet suits are the work of the devil. Get rid of them. Burn them if you have to. Even the one hanging inside your closet that still smells like him.**

Jaehyun only has two weaknesses.

One, men built like a dorito chip, whose broad shoulders Jaehyun can hang onto as he gets fucked and a tiny waist he can wrap his hands around when he's the one doing the fucking.

And two, velvet suits that hug those broad shoulders like a dream and accentuate the tiny waist enough to make anyone cry.

He doesn't recall the last time he cried but seeing Doyoung again after so many months of radio silence - in a midnight black velvet suit at that - makes Jaehyun tear up if just a little.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here, Jeong." Doyoung does that every time they pass by each other for the first time after several months of no contact, calling him by his assigned last name, and Jaehyun isn't entirely sure why.

"Sure you weren't."

Before Doyoung can retort, someone calls his name and they both turn to see who it is. "Doyoung! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. You said you weren't going to take long. Thought for a moment that you fell inside the toilet or something. Come on! I saved us a table."

Jaehyun has known that the anti cupids have hotter agents but now, after seeing the two together, it makes him think about how unfair the Universe really is. How can it give them both Doyoung and whoever is babbling in front of him right now?

However, before Jaehyun can properly appreciate the stranger's face, he takes one look at the newcomer's hand looped around the crook of Doyoung's elbow and all thoughts of appreciation flies out the window, leaving behind a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

What's even more infuriating is that Doyoung lets the hand stay there! As if this is a normal and regular occurrence! The audacity!

He doesn't get the chance to open his mouth because Doyoung beats him to it. "Well then. I guess I'll see you around, Jeong." Turning to face the man beside him, as if a switch has been flipped, Doyoung's gaze softens. "Let's go, Yongie."

Oh, how Jaehyun wants to commit capital offense.

He spends the rest of the seminar fuming and sulking, not bothering to interact with his fellow cupids unless absolutely necessary.

That night, after eating dinner, Jaehyun goes back to his shared room with Jaemin to pack up his stuff and check out of the hotel. He doesn't dawdle, doesn't bother saying goodbye to anyone since he will be seeing the lot of them in the office come Monday morning anyway. And Jaehyun really doesn't want to bump into a particular someone when he's still annoyed for reasons unbeknownst to him.

As soon as he arrives home, he makes a beeline for the en suite to soak in the tub for an hour or two. He may have fallen asleep because the next time he comes around, there is someone relentlessly buzzing his doorbell. Startled, he grabs his bathrobe from the hook near the tub and wraps it around himself as he walks the short distance to the front door.

It's his fault for not looking through the peephole.

Opening the door while grumbling about the time and proper etiquette of knocking on doors, Jaehyun is taken aback to see Doyoung, in all his velvet suit glory, staring at him with a poker face.

"What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Doyoung merely grabs Jaehyun by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a rough kiss.

It's all tongue and battle for dominance which Jaehyun ultimately loses (again, let the record show that he's _voluntarily_ conceding defeat). Jaehyun goes pliant in Doyoung's touch and lets the man set the pace, only having half the mind to kick the door shut behind them.

They move to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes strewn all over Jaehyun's living room floor, lips never leaving each other's bodies.

Okay, so he may have been expecting to see Doyoung tonight or at least he wanted Doyoung to come knocking on his door after their tension-filled encounter earlier. Sue him for enjoying the thought of hate sex.

What Jaehyun isn't expecting is for Doyoung to look at him, already so wrecked from just making out, and ask, "How do you want me?"

It's a power trip, having one Kim Doyoung basically beg you to fuck him hard and fast. Harder and faster. And Jaehyun gives and gives. He pushes in until he bottoms out and without warning, pulls back until it's just the head inside.

Jaehyun basks in the sounds of Doyoung's whines and screams. His name has never sounded this good coming out of someone else's mouth.

"Jae, I'm- Fuck, right there!"

Unfazed, Jaehyun wraps his long fingers around Doyoung's waist for leverage, and continues his relentless pace, rougher than before, even after Doyoung comes and is whining due to overstimulation.

"Just a bit more, baby. You're fucking tight. So good just for me. Shit-"

He blacks out when he comes, sees stars where there shouldn't have been. But it's well worth it when Jaehyun pulls out completely and rolls to the side and sees that Doyoung isn't faring much better.

They take their time to catch their breaths, panting in exhaustion.

It's Doyoung who shatters the illusion of peace, tone sharp and annoyed again. "Why?"

"You have to give me a little bit more context. Why did I fuck you so good? Why did I cum inside you? Why-"

"Don't be a smartass. You know what I'm talking about." Rolling to his side to face him, Doyoung rests his head on his arm and sighs. "Why did you stop contacting me - like you do all the time, might I add - but then looked so annoyed that I was with someone else earlier?"

"I wasn't annoyed!"

"Were you jealous?" Doyoung asks skeptically.

"What the hell are you talking about? Me, jealous? Of you and your _Yongie_? Go and fuck him for all I care," Jaehyun grits out through his teeth.

"So it is because of Taeyong," Doyoung states matter-of-factly.

Slowly, as if he's dealing with a wild animal, Doyoung inches closer to him until his head is laying on Jaehyun's sweaty shoulder. All the fight that is left in Jaehyun disappears the moment Doyoung starts tracing his fingers on Jaehyun's chest, patterns and indecipherable words. "You know, there's nothing to be jealous about. Yongie is also an anti cupid."

"That has never stopped you before-"

"And my best friend. He's just my best friend."

Now Jaehyun feels like a reprimanded kid. He doesn't know what to say so he keeps his mouth shut.

They let the silence drag on, Doyoung breaking it again after a couple of minutes. "Look, this arrangement is fun. And I know for you this is only something casual but… Isn't it unfair that you're the only one who gets to call the shots?"

"What do you mean?"

Doyoung rolls his eyes and sits up, leaving Jaehyun cold and bare without his warm body next to him. "You're always the one who decides when we should stop seeing each other for a while. You simply stop reaching out to me, avoiding my attempts to reach out to you as well. I'm not allowed to approach you first; it has to be you who'll make all the arrangements to meet again when _you_ feel like it's time we pick things back up. I'm not asking for a relationship, the Universe knows how you'll be running for the hills at the mere mention of that. What I'm asking for is that I be given a warning. Give me a heads up when you don't want to see me and a heads up when you do, that's all."

It's the most Jaehyun has heard Doyoung speak in one go and it leaves him speechless and reeling.

When he still hasn't given any reaction, Doyoung sighs and turns around, switching off the lamp that's on the bedside table. "Let's just go to sleep. Don't worry, I'll make sure to leave before you wake up."

It shouldn't bother Jaehyun. But the thought of leaving things unclear is doing his head in, making his chest hurt, so he tentatively scoots closer towards Doyoung's back, resting a hand on top of his waist and whispers into the dead of the night, "I'm sorry. Please stay."

Jaehyun can only hope Doyoung knows him well enough to read between the lines.

—

The familiar sound of his alarm clock is not what wakes Jaehyun up. Instead, he wakes up to the smell of coffee, pancakes and bacon with the accompanying sound of someone humming.

Making his way to the kitchen, Jaehyun has to rub his eyes and blink a few times so that the scene before him can really register in his mind: it's one of Doyoung, dancing around the kitchen in his boxers, flipping pancakes on Jaehyun's stove.

And Jaehyun finds that he doesn't mind the mess much.

He makes his arrival known through clearing his throat. Almost immediately, Doyoung halts in his tracks to turn around, a soft smile already on his face, "Good morning."

Why do Jaehyun's knees feel so weak?

—

For the first time in almost a century since they met, they will finally get to see each other in action at work.

"Do you have work today?" Jaehyun asks after drying the last of the dishes.

Doyoung hums, "Yeah. But I don't have to go to the headquarters. I'm on field duty."

Interested, Jaehyun follows up. "Really? Me too. Which area are you assigned to?"

"The plaza across main."

The Universe really thinks it's hilarious, huh? "No way. I'm going there, too!"

Without talking about it further, they collectively decide to go to work together. They leave the apartment with Jaehyun wearing a baby pink collared polo and khakis, meanwhile Doyoung has to resort to borrowing one of Jaehyun's old Halloween costumes which consists of black ripped jeans and a black shirt that says _I'M WITH THE BAND_ in bold red letters. ("What costume was this again?" "A groupie.")

When they make it to the park, Jaehyun immediately pulls up the database from his pocket Bow&Arrow. Yup, that's exactly what they named the matchmaking device.

He scans the area for the people scheduled to fall in love today. Spotting the first girl by the pond, Jaehyun walks closer and bids his time. When the Bow&Arrow pings three times, another girl shows up, skating along the sidewalk. Jaehyun does another quick scan and sure enough, it's a 98% match. He never settles for a match below 95%.

Since this isn't his first rodeo, Jaehyun gets the timing right in one go, moving nimbly like the veteran that he is. He stops on the sidewalk at just the right angle and split-second so the girl skating has to veer towards the left to avoid colliding with him. As planned, she loses her balance, tumbles on the grass softly and stops a few meters beside the girl sitting by the pond. Jaehyun does a mental countdown and just as he reaches 1, he hears pond girl call out, "Oh my gosh. Are you okay?"

He smiles to himself, satisfied. Jaehyun's job here is done.

Too caught up in the moment and victory, Jaehyun almost forgets that he has company. "You're good at this."

Startled, Jaehyun turns to Doyoung, rubbing his nape sheepishly. "Well, I've had several centuries of practice so…"

Doyoung doesn't respond right away, bringing out his own device, similar to Jaehyun's Bow&Arrow. He sees the anti cupid tap a few things on the screen before turning in place. He stops when the device is pointed towards the plaza cafe. Doyoung looks at him and speaks, "There. Do you see those two by the patio of the cafe?"

He's pointing at a man and a woman facing each other; the man is sobbing into his hands while the woman is clutching onto the sides of her chair tightly. The whole scene screams break up.

"Why do you think they ended their decade-long relationship?"

Jaehyun widens his eyes, "10 years? What, is it another party? Did someone cheat? Did one of them fall in love with another person?" He's getting pretty riled up at this point.

Doyoung's smile is grim and tight as he answers Jaehyun's question. "None of the above."

From their vantage point, they see the woman speak calmly, reaching out a hand before thinking twice and retracting it. The man continues to sob, defeated.

"Then what happened?"

Shrugging, Doyoung looks back at the couple and murmurs, "I merely gave her what she's wanted for a very long time: the opportunity to move abroad to pursue and further her career. I just gave her another option, another choice."

Stunned, Jaehyun blurts out, "And she chose that over love?"

"She's choosing herself. For the first time since they got together, she's finally choosing herself."

Yes, Jaehyun gets it. He does. He understands how sometimes, you may know someone for 10 years, or even love someone for a century and it's still not enough.

Love isn't always enough, no matter how hard a cupid tries.

Jaehyun is startled out of his thoughts when they see the woman stand up abruptly, lean over to kiss the man on the forehead and turn around to leave.

A ping from the device on Doyoung's hand signals the end.

Sounding enthusiastic, like he's trying too hard, Doyoung claps. "Alright. My job here is done."

"You didn't even lift a finger," Jaehyun says, an attempt to lighten the mood.

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung retorts, "An anti cupid's job takes more than just nudging two souls in the right direction. It's weeks, months - sometimes even years - of accumulated hurt and pain. Breaking a couple up is a culmination of their collective heartbreak."

Doyoung says it with confidence but underneath the bravado, Jaehyun sees that Doyoung doesn't seem to be too happy with what happened.

No.

Doyoung doesn't seem to be happy _at all._

It's that observation that prompts Jaehyun to ask, "Do you enjoy it? Your work, I mean."

Scrunching his nose in thought, Doyoung takes a few seconds to reply. He sits down on the grass, patting the space beside him for Jaehyun to take. Doyoung starts speaking once Jaehyun has settled down properly, legs stretched out in front of them. "Not particularly. But it's not like I can help what I am. The Universe created me to be an anti cupid so what else is there to do? I just have to live the rest of my existence as one."

"Have you ever considered doing something else instead?"

A few meters in front of them, the two girls Jaehyun paired up earlier are talking animatedly. They seem to be hitting it off. One of them is even asking for the other's number already.

Doyoung shrugs, "After several centuries of this, you learn a thing or two about love and heartbreak and how they coexist, how they depend on each other. And that knowledge is enough to make me stay."

"So what has made you stick around for this long?" Jaehyun isn't sure where all this interest is coming from, but he does nothing to stop himself from asking all these questions anyway. Also, it's now dawning on him how little he actually knows about Doyoung. Maybe he should do something to change that, one question at a time.

Gesturing in front of him vaguely, Doyoung explains, "These mortals take love for granted when they have it easy all the time. In the absence of heartbreak, love doesn't grow. It's because heartbreak exists that love does." The anti cupid is now facing Jaehyun directly, eyes wide, suddenly embarrassed. "Does that make sense?"

Jaehyun wants to tell him that yes, it does in fact make a lot of sense, but because he's a little shit who lives to make things difficult for Doyoung, Jaehyun teases him instead. "You're quite the hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

Doyoung levels him with an unfamiliar look, the sides of his mouth quirking up, "Maybe I am."

—

One of the perks of working in the field is that the hours are shorter and after grabbing a quick bite with Doyoung for lunch, Jaehyun makes his merry way home alone.

Passing by the living room, he sees the storm he and Doyoung left behind the night prior. They were in a rush to leave that morning that they weren't able to tidy up their clothes that are still scattered all over the floor.

He lets out a sigh before picking up a sock, trousers, his own bathrobe, and when his touch registers velvet, he pauses. This sinful velvet suit. Jaehyun shouldn't even be hesitating, should immediately throw the whole thing away.

Spoiler alert: he doesn't.

What he does is pick up the rest of the clothes, throw them haphazardly into his dirty clothes hamper and goes to his wardrobe for a hanger.

Carefully, Jaehyun attaches Doyoung's velvet suit on it, smoothing down the wrinkles while he's at it and places it on the farthest corner of his closet.

He'll leave it for future Jaehyun to worry about.

**5\. When a bad decision starts to show signs of wanting to commit, drop everything you're doing and fucking floor it.**

It starts with the little things.

First, it's a toothbrush. ("Just so I don't have to keep purchasing a new one on the nights I stay over.")

Then, it's a mug. ("I don't like the colors of any of your glassware. They're too bright!")

Afterwards, there's a drawer filled with black shirts that at first glance all look the same, but are actually of different shades. ("It's not my fault we are required to wear black at work. I mean come on, who in their right mind would break couples up wearing a yellow shirt?")

Next, a folder in his phone's gallery full of their pictures together or solo pictures of the other. Naked in bed, donning another sinful velvet suit, wearing only a fuzzy apron… You name it. ("So you won't forget about me when you're off making sure people are falling in mutual love with each other.")

But it's the last straw that punches Jaehyun in the gut,

"Hey, mercury is going to be in retrograde next week. Don't you dare ghost me when you get busy!"

How did he miss all these signs?

The worse thing is, he can't even blame it on mercury being in retrograde anymore because even without the phenomenon, he is still voluntarily spending time with Doyoung.

Fuck.

**6\. Leave the decision-making to your head. And not** **_that_ ** **head. No, this is non-negotiable!**

It's while he's getting pounded within an inch of his life that Jaehyun hears it out loud for the first time: "Jaehyun, fuck. I like you so much."

A bucket of ice-cold water wakes Jaehyun up and takes his attention away from the pleasure.

He doesn't remember coming, doesn't remember how Doyoung cleans him up after, doesn't remember how they got to where they are now: cuddling under the sheets, Doyoung's arm thrown over his torso.

_Jaehyun, fuck. I like you so much._

Surely Doyoung won't be stupid enough to fall for him, right?

"Hey, Doyoung."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about us seeing other people?"

Jaehyun feels Doyoung physically freeze, the grip on his torso tightening. "Where is this coming from?"

Disentangling himself from the hug, Jaehyun sits up and runs a hand down his face. "Nothing, it's just… Don't you think we are spending too much time together for two people who are only supposed to be just fucking? Isn't it too much for something casual?"

"Then let's not make it casual anymore. Let's make it official." The voice Doyoung uses to say those words sounds unlike him. It sounds too small, too unsure.

How could Jaehyun have let it come to this?

Sighing, Jaehyun gets out of bed to search for his shorts from earlier. He doesn't look at Doyoung as he mumbles, "Maybe we should stop seeing each other for a while again."

That seems to snap Doyoung back to his usual snarky self, "You know, for a cupid, you sure don't have a lot of faith in love."

Jaehyun can hear Doyoung shuffling from behind him, probably also picking up his discarded clothes. He wasn't looking for a fight when he suggested them seeing others earlier, but it looks like a fight is what's coming for him anyway. "It's not that I don't have faith in it, or that I don't believe in it. Of course I do."

"Then what's stopping you from taking a chance with me?" snaps the anti cupid.

Finally turning around, Jaehyun sees Doyoung is already fully clothed save for the buttons of his shirt, the love bites Jaehyun left there earlier in stark contrast to his broad, pale chest. Even in the middle of an argument, Jaehyun wants nothing more than to pounce on him. He shakes his head to clear it of horny thoughts before answering. "Doyoung, I'm a cupid and you're an anti cupid. Do you really think it would work between us?"

"We have been seeing each other for almost a century, Jaehyun! 97 years! If you don't like me, just tell me straight up. You don't have to give me that bullshit of an excuse."

"That is not what I'm saying, Doyoung. Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Then what is it that you're trying to say?"

By this time, Doyoung has his socks on and is standing by the door, ready to flee. The thought of Doyoung leaving shouldn't cause Jaehyun to panic, so why is he?

But the fear overpowers the panic and Jaehyun digs his grave a little deeper, "You really don't get it, do you?"

Doyoung looks at him, eyes wild but firm. "Then help me understand! Because I like you so much, Jaehyun. I could even be in love with you."

_What?_

No. Like, Jaehyun anticipated that much. But love? No fucking way. _No no no no no._

Before he can stop himself or think his next words through, Jaehyun is already blurting out, "Are anti cupids even capable of falling in love?"

The silence is deafening as the both of them take in what Jaehyun said.

He has said worse, meaner things. Those were all in good fun, though. Playful banter between two equally competitive creatures. Those were spoken for the sole purpose of riling the other up.

But this. This feels like Jaehyun means it and he knows the implication of his words hits Doyoung where it hurts.

Jaehyun can only watch as Doyoung buttons his shirt up to his chin, turning towards him once more with a blank look in his eyes,

"I may be an anti cupid, and it may be my job to make sure that people break up when it's their time to but I'm not a monster. Nor am I an antagonist in anyone's story, especially my own. I am allowed to want things for myself. I can love, too."

He doesn't doubt that. Yet Jaehyun remains rooted in place. Unmoving. His feet feeling like lead, too heavy for any kind of movement.

When he still hasn't said anything for a whole minute, Doyoung turns the knob of his bedroom door and whispers into the silence of the room, "You know what? Maybe it is for the best that we end things here, once and for all."

The door slams shut and Jaehyun - cupid, matchmaker and a supposed master of all things related to love - is left behind to pick up the pieces of the heart his own fear and selfishness broke.

**6.1. (bonus) No, you don't miss him. You're just lonely and you already got used to his company.**

Everywhere Jaehyun turns to look in the suddenly tiny apartment of his, he sees Doyoung.

The book about stamp collection on his coffee table. ("Don't be a wet blanket! It could be fun to collect together. We can be like those white granddads at the country club, except we are both still super hot and are not homophobic.")

The box of pancake mix by the stove. ("We can't make these from scratch, we're both not talented enough for that.")

The bottle of strawberry shampoo beside his peach-scented one. ("You can't be the only who smells good when we have sex, okay!")

The nook by his window that overlooks the city. ("Hey, you know what I think? I think the Universe made multiple anti cupids so that the cupids won't be lonely anymore. The gods know how needy and clingy you lot can get.")

But it's the cursed velvet suit that really does it for Jaehyun. ("I'll just leave this here in case I need it for something in the future. Besides, I know how much you like smelling it when you think I'm not watching.")

97 years worth of time, effort and memories gone, just like that.

This is what Jaehyun wants, right?

Then why does it feel like he's just made a huge mistake?

**7\. If the Universe seems to be telling you to slow down and think, then you have to slow down and think. Put those braincells to good use!**

The weeks that follow post-Doyoung (Jaehyun should really stop calling it that) is a blur.

A new routine forms, as follows:

  * Jaehyun wakes up to his alarm and not to the smell of pancakes and freshly brewed coffee.
  * He takes a quick shower, carefully avoiding the strawberry shampoo he can't find in himself to throw out.
  * Breakfast consists of milk and boiled eggs or anything bland, really. The meal must not, under any circumstances, have any flour or caffeine in it.
  * Commute to the cupid HQ, once there, remind coworkers that he will not take any field assignments that involve going to the plaza across main.
  * He goes home as soon as the clock strikes 5 where he takes another shower (still avoiding the strawberry shampoo).
  * Jaehyun grabs a bite before arriving back to his place or orders takeout when he's feeling lazy. He doesn't even make any attempts to make his own dinner.
  * Before he goes to sleep, he makes sure to light the newly bought vanilla scented candle to overpower the scent coming from the pillow beside him (it still smells like strawberries).



So, yes. Jaehyun would like to think that he's doing okay for himself.

Although admittedly, he could have gone on longer like this if every single fucking thing didn't remind him of Doyoung.

Now, he's back to deep sighing every 10 seconds and it's starting to irritate the hell out of his cubicle-mate.

"Damn, Jaehyun hyung. Save some oxygen for the rest of us," Jaemin remarks in a syrupy-sweet tone.

Usually, Jaehyun would have ignored the jab but he's feeling extra lonely today (only because mercury is in retrograde again!), plus he badly needs someone to talk to. "What do you think about entering a relationship with an anti cupid?"

"Why, are you finally thinking about making things official with Doyoung?"

Jaehyun coughs out his tea, spluttering spit all over his desk. "What- No, what? Where did you even get that idea from? And how do you know Doyoung?"

Seemingly unfazed, Jaemin continues typing on his Bow&Arrow and shrugs. "We've had lunch a couple of times over the years. He's a great guy, I think he's perfect for you."

Mind you, Jaehyun doesn't blush much (unless Doyoung is doing that thing with his tongue) but Jaemin's statement does the trick. "Really? So, you don't think it's weird or impossible for a cupid and an anti cupid to date?"

Now Jaemin appears disturbed, a look of disbelief crossing his features. "It's 2020, Jaehyun. Who even thinks like that anymore?"

So maybe Jaehyun is a little old school.

He really needs to talk to someone about this. Preferably someone with a similar experience.

—

In the history of romance between cupids and anti cupids, there's one really infamous couple who has been together for as long as anyone could remember. Who else better to talk to about his woes and concerns than the outliers themselves, right?

That mentality is what brought Jaehyun to this very moment:

"Jeong Jaehyun, we have been expecting you," the taller of the two greets ominously, intimidating stature not doing anything to soften his words.

The blonde beside him rolls his eyes before nudging the man on the side lightly and admonishes in a quiet voice, "Cut it out, Yukhei."

Eyes darting between the two, Jaehyun clears his throat and decides to address the kinder-looking one first. "Yes, erm, that's me. Are you Yukhei and Dejun?"

"That would be us," the shorter one confirms. His tone is calm but the way he looks at Jaehyun speaks otherwise.

"Can I… Can I ask you two something?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Yukhei grumbles the same time Dejun asks, "What is it?"

Jaehyun surges forward, "How did you make your relationship work?"

Yukhei and Dejun look at each other, as if in a silent conversation. After a while, Dejun breaks eye contact first to address Jaehyun's question, "It's different for everyone. There's no proven and tested formula, no matter how similar the situation may be. For Yukhei and I, we really wanted to make it work so we put that want into action. That's what we have been doing since day one."

"Now, here we are." Yukhei is still looking at Dejun as he says this, his previous macho man demeanor disappearing in an instant. Instead, there's a goofy smile spreading on his full lips. It's sickening(ly sweet).

Jaehyun allows their moment to pass before pressing on. "Did you already know from the start that it was going to work out?"

He may not look like it but Yukhei is actually quite the little bitch. A point further proven when the tall guy rolls his eyes before remarking, "No one does, Jaehyun. That's just stupid. It's about taking chances, man."

If only it's that simple.

Jaehyun continues to unload his thoughts. "I guess I'm just not sure if it's worth it, you know? I mean, if it's worth losing him. What we had going was already good, why change that? And besides, I've seen it happen numerous times. Mortals plunging in headfirst, and even with my help, even with the Universe's help, love isn't always enough to get them through to the end. You should know that better than anyone, Yukhei, being an anti cupid and all."

"Did he ever make you feel like he isn't capable of loving you or that he isn't willing to see your relationship through to the end?" Dejun queries in a calculated tone, like it's taking everything in his willpower not to sock Jaehyun upside in the head. What a polite boy. "And why are you already thinking about the end when nothing has even started yet?"

Jaehyun mulls the question over in his head and discovers that he doesn't have an answer. He doesn't know why he's letting fear get in the way of happiness, of love. Must be a result of his self-sabotaging tendencies. He's about to thank the two for their time and excuse himself so he can go home and contemplate on his life decisions when a thought occurs to him, "By the way, how did you know my name? And that I was coming here to see you guys?"

The couple look at each other again but this time, it's Yukhei who answers for them. "People talk."

"And by people we mean your good friend, Jaemin. He's Yukhei's brother," Dejun quips.

Figures.

—

On his way home after the encounter with Yukhei and Dejun, Jaehyun decides to drop by his favorite store, badly needing a serotonin boost.

The Make a Sweet Wish is - in Jaehyun's humble opinion - the best sweets shop in all of Korea. No, actually, make that in the whole world. The store only exists in their city, a few blocks away from his apartment and Jaehyun's second favorite place ever (on top of Doyoung is the first). Outside, a large sign in various shades of purple and blue decorate the storefront. A smatter of bright starlights litter the windows and the sign board, making it very hard to miss.

As he enters, the bell chimes above him in greeting and a store clerk pops his head up underneath the counter, probably to check on the new arrival. "Hello, welcome to Make a Sweet Wish! Anything I can do for you today?"

Now that Jaehyun has taken a better look at the employee, he sees that he could not be older than 19, small in stature but for some reason, his presence just seems overwhelming. Jaehyun is a regular customer here, frequents the store weekly and he has never seen this employee man the cashier before. Must be new or a part timer.

"I'm just gonna take a look around for a bit."

One of Jaehyun's favorite things about this place - aside from their world-class sweets and chocolates, of course - is their fortune slot machine. Basically, it works like any other slot machine except instead of spewing out money when you win, it deposits a piece of paper which supposedly contains your fortune for the day. Jaehyun decides to try that out first.

Inserting a few coins in, Jaehyun closes his eyes, asks a question, the only question that he needs answered right now, really, and then pulls the lever down slowly.

He has only ever won a total of 2 times here so he's not expecting much, but after every surreal thing he has to go through in the past year, he isn't all that surprised to find that he won.

A voice pipes up from behind him, "You're the first one to win today! Congratulations!"

Jaehyun whips his head around to see - he glances down on the nametag - Shotaro beaming up at him. Okay, Jaehyun is starting to get a little creeped out.

"Uhh, thanks."

The lackluster response doesn't seem to bother Shotaro who continues to smile at Jaehyun as if he's the best thing that's ever happened to this store during his shift. "Do you want me to read your fortune for you?"

Seeing as he has nothing to lose, Jaehyun shrugs, "Sure, I guess."

Shotaro fishes for the piece of paper from the slot machine and in his best perky, customer service voice, reads out loud the words from it: "It’s in the most unexpected things and encounters that we find the answers to the questions we have been asking all our lives."

So much for answering his question. Jaehyun scratches his nose and forces out a laugh. "Well, that was underwhelming."

Regarding him with a curious look, Shotaro asks, "What was your question, anyway?"

From the corner of his eye, Jaehyun sees the caramel toffee and the crunchy brownies he likes so much. He takes two packs of each before straightening back up and looking at the kid again. "I'm in a bit of a predicament and I guess I wanted to know what my next step should be. I was hoping the fortune slot machine could tell me that."

They make their way to the cash register by the entrance and Shotaro rings up Jaehyun's items. Just when Jaehyun thinks that they've dropped the subject, Shotaro shoots him a look, smile still present. "Maybe you're asking the wrong question."

Something about that makes Jaehyun look at the kid properly. For the most part, he has that kind of face that would make anyone want to tell him their deepest, darkest secret. He also kind of looks a lot like the winged cherub, you know, the one that wears a diaper and has an actual bow and arrow, who humans often associate to-

Oh.

Jaehyun is sure the Universe is using him as the butt of some stupid joke.

After Shotaro hands him his bag of goodies and returns his card, the boy gazes up at him, innocent and sweet, "I'll see you around then, Jaehyun. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Jaehyun exits Make a Sweet Wish thinking about chance encounters and the Universe's shitty humor. Which leads him to thoughts of Doyoung.

He thinks about their first meeting almost a century ago, around the same time he's started growing thirsty for love, or for the possibility of finding love even as a cupid.

Then he thinks about the last time he woke up happy, with Doyoung hugging him tightly, the feeling that in that moment, things were exactly where they should be.

_It’s in the most unexpected things and encounters that we find the answers to the questions we have been asking all our lives._

Yeah.

No shit, Cupid.

**8\. Fuck it, scratch items 1 through 7. From here on out, these are the things you have to do in order to survive, starting with the acceptance of your own feelings.**

Here are the facts:

One, Jaehyun is in love with Doyoung. He actually, really fucking loves him.

And two,

"I'm so stupid," Jaehyun screams into his pillow. ****

**9\. Communicate. But don't just do all the talking. Hear him out, too.**

12th floor, room 7.

It has been 3 hours since he's cried his heart out over his own stupidity, 2 hours since he inhaled the tub of vanilla bean ice cream he had in his refrigerator and an hour since he decided that he's had enough of his pity party and if he wants to get the love of his life back, he has to get up and do something about it.

That's how Jaehyun finds himself in Doyoung's building: 12th floor, room 7. Heart pounding, palms sweaty (mom's spaghetti).

He has been pacing in front of the door for quite some time now that he fears he's gonna wear down the carpet with his tracks. Jaehyun takes a deep breath, attempts to press the doorbell for the nth time and then chickens out at the last second, curling upon himself in defeat.

The sound of the intercom snaps him out of his misery, _"Are you going to ring the buzzer or should I call security?"_

In an instant, Jaehyun sobers up, clearing his throat before replying, "H-hi Doyoung. I was just checking to see if you were home."

Silence.

Okay, so maybe Jaehyun deserves this. Maybe he can come back another time once Doyoung isn't mad at him anymore. He'll just have to pray that The Cupid will actually pull some strings and help a distressed small caps cupid out. Should he come back with Doyoung's favorite food next time? Wait, Doyoung might think he's bribing him with food, which, yes–

_"Why?"_

Right, he's still talking to Doyoung. Or Doyoung's intercom, at least. Focus, Jaehyun. Okay, so. He's yet to give a response. "I want to talk to you. If you also want to, that is. I don't want to force you into doing anything you are not comfortable with. I mean, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore especially after what happened the last time we saw each other-"

_"Jaehyun."_

He cringes internally when he realizes that he's been rambling. "Yes?"

Instead of getting a reply, Jaehyun hears the door unlock. He sees the other's silhouette peep behind the door that's only a little bit open. Mustering all the courage he can, Jaehyun lifts a hand tentatively and waves. "Hi?"

Jaehyun can only see a sliver of Doyoung's face but he swears he saw the other roll his eyes just now. The door widens further and Jaehyun can finally see the face that's been haunting him in his dreams the past month.

"Are you coming in or what?"

—

They move to the couch after Jaehyun toes off his shoes, the space between them feels like an ocean instead of only a couple of inches.

Jaehyun doesn't dare move. He doesn't even dare to breathe.

Doyoung sighs and turns to him, "You said you want to talk. Now, talk."

And just like that, the dam of emotions Jaehyun has been trying so hard to hold back opens and he doesn't stop speaking:

"You know when I first met you, I didn't think I would ever see you again. Or that we will be spending the next 97 years being each other's constants. Don't get me wrong, I thought you were absolutely beautiful- I still do, by the way- but I just assumed that that was it. A one night stand and we will never cross paths ever again.

"But then I woke up almost a century later and you're still there with your beautiful face, annoying me every chance you get and I don't know. I didn't expect you to like me. Not to sound self-deprecating but I mean, look at me? What's there to like? No, wait, please let me finish otherwise I'm gonna chicken out again," he adds the last bit when he sees Doyoung open his mouth. To argue, probably.

Jaehyun continues after catching his breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for asking you last time if anti cupids were even capable of feeling love or falling in love, as if you haven't been doing exactly that since we met. I'm sorry for invalidating your feelings, Doyoung. I was just so scared.

"I was afraid of going against the laws of nature, of having to fight against the odds because, really. Who expects a cupid and an anti cupid to get together and actually last, right?"

Sometime during his mini speech, Doyoung managed to move close to him, close enough that their thighs are touching and it's all Jaehyun could do to keep from crying because, gods, he's missed this. He's missed Doyoung's warmth so much.

"Maybe in the back of mind, I thought I can have you longer if we stuck to the same set up. Because we've already made it 97 years like that, why do we still have to change anything? Then I let you slip away from me, I let you walk out and that's when it hit me.

"Something has to change because I love you, I'm in love with you and a casual set up is not enough anymore. It never should have been enough from the start."

Doyoung gasps at his revelation and Jaehyun sees tears prick in the corner of his eyes. Panicking now, he clams up and the words he rehearsed before coming here quickly evaporate. Jaehyun has never seen Doyoung cry before, after all.

Gathering the other's now sobbing body into his arms, Jaehyun can only whisper, "Hey, hey. I'm sorry. Why are you crying?"

In the most deadpan Doyoung way possible, he says, "Because you're a fucking idiot."

It's the comedic relief they both need, the name-calling they are both familiar with. Jaehyun laughs first and Doyoung looks at him all confused but then he's laughing along too and for the first time in a while, Jaehyun thinks that they are going to be okay.

They bask in the silence and in each other's presence for a few minutes; Doyoung in Jaehyun's hold, playing with his fingers, just like how they spent many nights before this.

When Doyoung does speak again, his tone is back to being serious and somber. "You know, I would have been okay with staying casual, right? That's not what I'm mad about or why I left. I would have accepted whatever you can give me, Jae, but when you started talking about how you think we should see other people, I just lost it. Call me selfish but I can't. I don't want that."

He's not sure what came over him when he suggested that because just the thought of Doyoung with someone else is hell already. Jaehyun hugs him closer. Never wanting to let go ever again.

Doyoung sniffles before continuing. "But what really hurt the most was when you implied that just because I was an anti cupid, I'm not capable of falling in love anymore. Jaehyun, I have loved you for the past 95 years! I've spent almost all that time trying so hard to keep myself from shouting it out to the entire world that it's hard to breathe sometimes. And then you went ahead and downplayed my feelings just like that. I know I cause heartbreak on a daily basis because of my job, it hurts when I have to do it, but you, Jaehyun. You were the biggest heartbreak of them all."

This. This is the side of love Jaehyun never got to see. Because his role is to make sure couples meet and fall for each other. It's never been in his job description to make sure they _stay_ in love. But this is the side that Doyoung is exposed to. The anti cupid is always there when people reach the crossroads that will make or break a relationship: give up or continue fighting.

And Jaehyun wants to fight for Doyoung.

Sliding down so he's kneeling down in front of the other, Jaehyun takes both of Doyoung's hands and holds onto him like a lifeline. "What can I do to make it up to you, Doyoung? I love you, I really do. What can I do to prove that? Tell me."

Tears are still streaming down his face, eyes showcasing a forlorn expression but Jaehyun thinks Doyoung has never looked more beautiful than he did in this very moment.

"Stay."

Jaehyun listens.

—

Much, much later, after they've spent hours talking things through, Doyoung confesses, "To be honest, I've sort of been expecting you to drop by one of these days."

Jaehyun snorts but still reaches out for Doyoung's hands so he can hold it, fingers weaving together. "Are you that confident?"

The warmth in Jaehyun's chest blooms and swallows him whole when he hears Doyoung's reply,

“No. Just hopeful.” ****

**10\. When you love him and he loves you back, to hell with it all. Take a leap of faith and allow yourself to be happy.**

Jaehyun feels like he should be begging and groveling more, Doyoung deserves that much. He should be making Jaehyun work for it. With the way things turned out, however, it feels too easy.

But as he cups Doyoung's face, eyes seeking permission to move closer, permission being granted in the form of soft lips on his, Jaehyun decides that he will just have to spend the rest of his days making it up to the anti cupid.

After all, isn't that what cupids are supposed to be best at, love?

**10.1. (** ~~ **another bonus because I'm generous like that**~~ **Jaehyun, no, you can't say that. You are not gonna get this published if you're too cheeky) Trust your gut.**

It's true: love doesn't always work out. Jaehyun has been a witness of that happening one too many times.

Love is more than just getting hit by cupid's metaphorical arrow, more than the stars aligning for you, more than continuous bad decisions, more than good sex, more than physical attraction and emotional connection. It’s even more than the act of falling in love itself.

Love doesn't always work out, sure.

The peak season comes and goes, and all around them, millions of people have fallen in love and fallen out alike, some make up while a few end their relationships.

But then it’s Halloween once more, and Jaehyun still wakes up that morning - just like he had every morning for the past year - to the most wonderful sight both the heavens and the mortal world has to offer: a sleeping Doyoung by his side who snuggles closer to his chest, mumbling in his sleep about blueberry pancakes and breaking a couple up later.

For the first time in his career as a cupid, Jaehyun thinks that yes, absolutely. Love _can_ be enough.

And he's got a good feeling about this one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written in this format so i'd love to hear what you thought of it!!
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated as well ^3^
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/donsjae)   
>  [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/donsjae)


End file.
